


Bite Marks

by Ggunsailor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, I wrote this a long time ago, Marking, Mating, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strap-Ons, blood drinking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Laura and Carmilla share an intimate experience.





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> From TumblrI wrote this during the beginning of the fandom, which seems like eons ago. Geeze...

_“Vampires, as I have learned, occasionally will take blood while they are in the throes of ecstasy. but only from those they have marked as their mate.”_

-Unknown author,  _Reminisces of a Hunter_

—-

The light from the candles glow in the dorm room, casting shadows everywhere in the room, playing along the walls like ghosts.

They also cast onto the two girls in the bed who are moving together like their lives depend on it. And, in a sense, perhaps it does.

Unless whatever it is also depends on them being naked and currently screwing each other into oblivion, then by all means it does.

Laura pulls back from a rather intense kiss, eyes rolling back into her head as she moans and gasps, raking her nails down her lover’s back. “Oh, god, Carmilla, fuck!”

The vampire groans in pleasure at the slight sting of nails in flesh. “Laura…oh, sweetheart that feels good.”

The tiny brunette grins smugly, reaching up to run her hands through sable locks and bringing her girlfriend back down for a kiss. She mentally thanks LaFontaine for recommending that online sex shop; Carmilla took to the strap-on like a duck to water and is thrusting against her so wonderfully it’s driving her mad with delight.

As they continue to writhe and buck against each other, Carmilla tries to keep herself under control. But it’s very hard when she can smell Laura’s scent in the air and hear her blood rushing through her veins due to her vampiric senses. 

It’s calling out to her, begging her to drink from the chalice offered to her.

She knows it wouldn’t be a problem; Laura has told her that if she wanted to feed from her during sex, it’s fine. And while Carmilla is very lucky to have a very understanding girlfriend, she doesn’t want to mar their intimacy with something as base as feeding.

But oh dear god she really does. She wants to taste Laura’s desire, her lust, her  _want._

Laura, for her part, has admitted to herself that she’s wanted to know why some people (at least on the obscure how-to-date-a-vampire websites she’s found on Silas U’s Aethernet) positively sing praises for letting their partners drink their blood during sex. They described it as the closest they had ever felt to their mates.

Laura wouldn’t mind finding that out for herself.

And it seems, since they started dating, that she has a thing for Carmilla’s fangs.

Well, maybe  ** _now_** wouldn’t be a bad time to ask.

She pulls back from the kiss, taking Carmilla’s hips in her hands and stopping the the thrusts.

The dark-haired girl is befuddled. “…Laura? Did, did I hurt you?” She asks, her voice full of worry.

She looks so adorable and so confused Laura has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from squealing. “No, I’m okay. But I want to tell you something.”

A black brow quirks up. “Oh? What would that be?”

In answer, Laura tilts her head up (hoping she remembered the websites’ advice correctly), and, pushing her hair back from her shoulders, bares her neck; offering herself to Carmilla, to her lover.

Carmilla’s nostrils flare, and her eyes flash. ’ _Holy shit…she’s been doing her research.‘_ Swallowing at the sudden dryness in her mouth, she says in a voice low and rough “…Do you know what you’re offering me, cupcake?”

The brunette nods, her heart pounding so hard. “Yeah, I do.”

The black-haired woman takes a deep breath. “Because if I do this…then no one else can have you. No one else can claim you.”

“That’s—that’s okay.” Laura then says with a little smirk “I’ve gotten so used to you already, I don’t think I’ll mind being yours.”

Carmilla can’t help but chuckle. “So I see. But,” she bends down to her, so close their lips almost touch, “are you really, absolutely, positively sure?”

“One-hundred percent sure.”

After a few moments, Carmilla nods. “Okay.”

Laura’s eyes alight with joy. “Okay?”

The vampire grins at her excitement. “Okay.” She rubs her nose against Laura’s, and then says “Just so you know, I won’t turn you–I’ll just take enough to sate myself.”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Carmilla then closes her eyes. “All right…get on your stomach.” She slides out from between her legs.

“Ooh, okay.” Laura tries to control her excitement as she rolls over, belly flat on the mattress. She waits, her whole body tingling.

Carmilla’s eyes open, and she can feel her fangs beginning to extend. She lets the scent of Laura’s blood and arousal go through her, and feels the answering rush in her head. ’ _Okay, gotta keep a clear head here.’_

She then positions herself between those legs she swears she’s become addicted to. She moves the toy that’s she’s still wearing strapped around her waist, and slowly sinks it into Laura’s pussy.

The brunette moans. “Oh, fuck that feels good.”

She hears the vampire chuckle, then her brain goes into overdrive as that lean muscled torso lowers down chest to her back, nipples hard against her skin. Then her lover purrs into her ear.

“We’re just getting started, sweetie.”

Then she begins to thrust into her again, the toy hitting all the right spots as hot breath brushes against the nape of her neck. 

Tiny points brush against her flesh and Laura gasps. “Oh, god.”

“Shh, it’s okay, love. Take a deep breath for me.”

She does, and on the exhale, as she sees her girlfriend’s head lower to the jugular above her collarbone out of the corner of her eye…

Fangs sink into her skin, and she cries out. 

_oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_

Carmilla’s hips don’t miss a beat as she starts to suck, drawing Laura’s blood slowly into her.

’ _She tastes like heaven._ ’

“Oh, god, oh, Carm, oh fuck yes,” Laura moans, now rising her body up to meet the thrusts of the strap on and the suctioning of the mouth at her neck. Her hand reaches up and grasps the back of Carmilla’s neck to bring her closer.

“You taste so fucking delicious, sweetheart.” the vampire’s voices growls into her ear.

Rapture and bliss go through both of their bodies–Carmilla because she’s finally tasting Laura, and Laura because all those websites got everything wrong.

This is  _amazing._

It’s a bit of surprise how quickly both come, but they do, covered in sweat and moaning and gasping. 

And it is wonderful.

Laura barely registers Carmilla releasing her jaw from her neck or sliding the strap on out. What she is aware of is that all her muscles ache deliciously, and there’s a stinging at her collarbone.

She’s suddenly pulled into an embrace, and she finds herself rolling over and burying her face into Carmilla’s neck. Mmmm, she smells like jasmine and lavender.

“You okay?”

“Hmm, yeah.” The brunette sighs softly, cuddling closer. “That was… _way_ different than I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Carmilla kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Come say hello on Dreamwidth and Mastodon!


End file.
